


I am not a ship! God!

by Hopefullyamayzing



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: just wanted to lighten the mood....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyamayzing/pseuds/Hopefullyamayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not deserve that nasty lichen pudding falling into my ears. MY EARS! It took days to get out. That's just NASTY.</p><p>Set around after 'the pudding incident.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not a ship! God!

Ok. Look. I wasn’t trying to be a jerk to that psycho Callum Hunt kid with the bad leg. I know this sounds lame, and I know that what I said was pretty bad, but,- sometimes, when I’m mad, or, nervous, or -whatever, words just start pouring out of my mouth. But-. Whatever. But, no matter what, I didn’t deserve to get lichen stuff dumped all over my head. That took days to get out! And I had to throw away my shirt. Through the whole thing, I was just trying to be friends with Tamara. Maybe make her laugh. And she splattered me! That’s what my parents and my older brothers said to do! Try to be friends with Tamara Rajavi. Make her laugh. Or something! Yeah, right. After with that HUGE scandal with her older sister, the one who got Devoured by….?, what was her name,..?, oh crap, um…- Ravan! That was it! Well, after that, none of them ever laughs.

He took my spot, as well. Master Rufus was going to pick ME, if Call’s crazy dad had gotten to do what he wanted, and not have Call be forced to show up. He got a freaking negative ten. He made that ball explode, and I didn’t get to have my second turn. All that ink, and he came back from the individual test covered in splinters and burning a little bit more than from when he left. Now, Tamara has to go live with Call, and that actually pretty nice blond kid, Aaron, who came alone. Although there is one part of being Master Rufus’ apprentice Call can keep. All that sand sorting. Maybe Rufus is so old and powerful now, he’s forgotten how to actually teach. Master Milagros is fun. Apparently, we are her first group of apprentices. She only became a Master last year. But it would have been better if Rufus had picked me. That’s what my parents say, anyway. But he didn’t. 

For the record, I am not named after that ship from Heroes of Olympus, Jasper. (JasonxPiper). Piper is kinda useless, if you ask me. Jason had so many other options, like Reyna, or Bricky, or,.... or, someone! Besides, I was already like 7 when the Lost Hero came out. So, nope. I get so many questions about that. Honestly, people! Count!

But there is no doubt where Call gets his psychopathic-ness. His knife-throwing, American Benedict Cumberbatch father. He left the mages after Callum’s mom died at the Cold Massacre. No magic. At all. Not even to try and fix Call’s bad leg. But that might just be gossip. I bet he just wants attention. Or something. Maybe late at night, without Call even knowing, he does all sorts of weird stuff. God, it gets cold in these caves. Better than my house, though. The AC broke about a gazillion and ten years ago, and somehow, the heaters always manage to run full blast in the summer but zippo in the winter. And I suck at fire magic. But apparently that’s the point of Master Milagros’ exercise today. And apparently, we are supposed to concentrate. Take the hint. God!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I actually really like JasonxPiper. I just thought it was funny. Not my otp or anything, but....  
> Might make a few more of these.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as @amayzingmagic36, too.  
> Peace out!


End file.
